The present invention relates to an expansion groove seal and in particular, to an improved elastomeric sealing strip for bridging the expansion joint between concrete structural elements on roadways, floors and the like.
In general, the expansion joint between concrete structural elements, are formed by providing a groove or a space between the concrete elements which is intended to accommodate extreme dimensional changes in the elements due to temperature variation. To seal and bridge these joints against the entry of dirt, ice, foreign objects and the like, a elastomeric strip is set within the groove between the element. The strips are adapted to compress and relax in response to variations in the size of the groove or spaces created by the dimensional changes. Thus, the elastomeric strip must be formed with an internal wall structure which permits it to readily expand and contract over an extended period of time. In an earlier co-inventor Trieste patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,522, issued July 3, 1984, he disclosed an elastomeric sealing strip which not only had the strength to withstand repeated changes, due to variations in weather and temperature conditions, but which also enabled a more economic fabrication of the strip by extrusion processes.
A problem with the known elastomeric strip seals arises from the fact that in the process of contracting and relaxing, it has a tendency to rise and fall with respect to the plane of the roadway or floor, thereby causing its top surface either to form a bump or a depression in the surface. While such a defect is annoying in a roadway when a vehicle rides over the expansion joint, it is highly dangerous in the floor of a parking garage, or entrance way to buildings or the like, where pedestrians walk, since the pedestrian is likely to trip and fall while walking over the expansion joint. In addition, the rise and fall of the sealing strip gives rise to the accumulation of dirt and ice leading to a more rapid deterioration of the seal.
Also, seepage of water between the walls of the expansion groove and the sides of the seal could not be effectively prevented, and this detracted from the effectiveness of the seal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved elastomeric sealing strip for bridging expansion joints, which overcome the defects and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an elastomeric sealing strip for structural elements which provides a smooth upper surface generally planar with respect to the roadway surface created by the structural elements.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide for an elastomer sealing strip for expansion joints which is securely imbedded within the structural element so that it does not loosen or become dislodged even after extended depression and relaxation.
These objects, as well as other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.